staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (80) - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1997 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 2. Stealth) (11) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995 10.55 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Przyspieszenia - ukryci zabójcy pilotów (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 13.10 Witajcie w Kostaryce - reportaż 13.35 Bez tablicy 13.50 Nowa szkoła 14.00 Polska znana i mniej znana - program edukacyjny 14.10 Polacy z wyboru: Polskie epizody w norweskim plecaku - felieton 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Ciasteczka Hjalmata - widowisko dla młodzieży 14.45 Dzieło - arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Kwadrans na kawę - junior - magazyn dla młodzieży 15.50 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (60) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989 16.15 Polskie lato 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Polskie lato 18.05 Moda na sukces (928) - telenowela, USA 1991 18.30 Polskie lato 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Parszywa dwunastka 3: Mordercza misja (The Dirty Dozen: The Deadly Mission) - film przygodowy, USA 1987 21.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Urokliwy mężczyzna 22.05 Premier i kanclerz z młodzieżą 22.45 Wiadomości i Sport 23.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.20 Nocne rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 00.15 Stan gotowości (Condition Red) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 01.35 Studio sport: Golden League w Brukseli 02.05 Więzień (The Prisoner) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1991 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Jest jak jest (15/19): Coś za coś - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 15.00 Hasło: Przygoda (25) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1993 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (122,123): Niespodzianka, Zmiana - telenowela, Polska 1998 (powt.) 17.05 Przygoda z wojskiem: Selekcja - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.30 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 20.00 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (1) (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Życie na bis (Twice in a Lifetime) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985 23.55 Studio sport: Golden League w Brukseli 00.50 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (9/13) - serial SF, USA 1998 01.30 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (9/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 01.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (89) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (powt.) 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (35) - serial animowany 08.30 Tarzan (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (4) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 10.15 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992 11.30 F/X (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show (powt.) 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Magazyn (powt.) 14.15 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn 14.30 Talent na talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Godzilla (3) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (69) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Disco Polo Live (185) - magazyn muzyczny 19.50 Kulisy seriali Polsatu (5) - felieton 20.00 13 Posterunek (22): Sam na placu boju - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 20.35 Graczykowie (1): Jestem twoim wężem - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 21.05 Wyzwanie (The Challenge) - film przygodowy, USA 1982 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.05 Informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Różowa landrynka 00.10 Super Express TV 00.25 Starzy (Parents) - komedia, USA 1989 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (49) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.45 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.35 Księżniczka Sissi (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Bobby's World (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Piotruś Pan (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Iron man (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (185) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (75) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia. 16.15 Pełna chata (3) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (50) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Milionerzy (1) - nowy teleturniej 20.55 Najlepszy z najlepszych (Best of the Best) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.50 Mad Max - film SF, Australia 1979 00.40 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.10 Erotyczne wyznania (Erotic Confessions) (5) - serial erotyczny, USA 1995 02.45 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.45 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret - serial animowany 07.35 Szlakiem legendy - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Królowa Bona (10/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981 11.25 Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.40 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.50 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.15 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.35 Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Drynda 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Szlakiem legendy - serial przygodowy 20.00 Seniora - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Sam pośród swoich - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985 00.30 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret - serial animowany 07.35 Szlakiem legendy - serial przygodowy 08.00 Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 08.30 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Królowa Bona (10/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981 11.25 Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.40 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.50 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.15 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.35 Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Drynda 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Ziołomania 16.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn 16.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Ogród marzeń - reportaż 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Auto kurier - program motoryzacyjny 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Szlakiem legendy - serial przygodowy 20.00 Seniora - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Sam pośród swoich - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (104): Zazdrość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o instrumentach - program dla dzieci 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Credo - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 10.35 Linia specjalna - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 11.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Doktor Murek (5/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (powt.) 13.05 Imię moje Kinga - film dokumentalny Jerzego Ridana (powt.) 13.55 Małe ojczyzny: Tam, gdzie Trylogia była Biblią - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Chiczewskiego (powt.) 14.25 Z miast i miasteczek: Olsztynek (powt.) 14.30 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Koncert 14.40 Ludzie listy piszą 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Na haczyku: Karp - magazyn wędkarski 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Wielka historia małych miast: Nieborów - program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 16.35 Zapomniane pracownie: Perukarstwo - program Zbysława Kaczmarka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda: Wikingowie - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.10 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 18.40 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Kalwaryjska Góra - Stanisław Kamocki 18.50 Złotopolscy (104): Zazdrość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 20.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Doktor Murek (6/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Anna Chodakowska, Maria Ciesielska, Jolanta Hanisz (59 min) 22.30 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (104): Zazdrość - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 02.45 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.30 Doktor Murek (6/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Witold Lesiewicz (Powt.) 04.30 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.00 V Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Marągowo '99 - koncert galowy (1) (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Vengaboys 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku